A New Beginning
by primrose.forever
Summary: "It's been six months since Snow died. The rebellion died. Everyone died… but he hasn't come back. Probably never will." a KxP story. How they grew back together after Mockingjay. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Ch.1

Rated T (just to be sure) My first fanfic I hope you like it! Might be a little depressing at the beginning. Oh, and Haymitch is a little OOC. Enjoy! Or don't enjoy. R&R. ;) Written while listening to Mirror by Lil Wayne ft. Bruno Mars

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins does.). If I did, Prim and Finnick wouldn't have died.

K POV

"All I'm sayin is you should move on" says Haymitch, taking another swig from his bottle. "Move on? MOVE ON?" How can he say this? "Every time I close my eyes I see their faces. Boggs, Jackson, Finnick, Prim,…" I feel the tears coming but as bad as I want to hold them back, I hear my voice choke . "They're all gone. Because of me. ME! I killed them" now the tears are coming freely, traveling in small streams down my face. "How can I move on? Everyone is dead. My mother abandoned me. Peeta…" I stop. I can never get past his name. it's been six months since Snow died. The rebellion died. Everyone died… but he hasn't come back. Probably never will. I realize I'm still here, in Haymitch's kitchen, staring at the wall, crying. He looks at me with a confused expression. "Alright Sweetheart. Just a suggestion" he says. Then he looks at me with a tired expression "if it helps, I miss him too." I look at him, confused. "He's the one that brought me bread."

REALLY? How selfish can he get? I feel like screaming! I run out the door to my house. I run upstairs, ignoring how hungry I am. I get to my room, and lock the door. I see myself in the long mirror on my bathroom door. This is me. Scarred, broken me. Hunter, tribute, girl on fire, lover, victor, mockingjay. Me.

I grab the closest thing to me, which is a glass, and throw it at the mirror. It breaks, pieces of glass flying everywhere. I deserve to be dead, I think. I lay in my bed, thinking of how my life would be if Prim wasn't reaped. I'd be finishing a meal of tesserae grain bread and cooked rabbit (or something along that line). Then I'd clean up and help Prim and mother clean up and get them ready for bed. I'd go out into the woods and meet up with Gale. No, he'd be asleep, just to get up and endure another day in those wretched mines. I'd go to the meadow and stare up at the stars. But the odds have never been in my favor. Probably never will be. As I sit there thinking of the life that could've been, I make the mistake of falling asleep.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

I know, cliffhanger! But that only makes it more interesting right? *smiles weakly*


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Finally! I know I the last chapter was boring (and short) but it will get better! Enjoy! R&R

KPOV

I see him. Peeta is walking towards me, hand in hand with Prim. Prim is hand in hand with Rue. They all stop about 10 yards from me, smiling. Behind them I see all the people that died. Thresh, Cato, Glimmer, Boggs, Finnick, Mitchell, and Darius. For a moment I feel extremely happy. Then I take in my surroundings. Looking around, I see where I stand. I am in the 74th Hunger Games. I look back at the group of people smiling at me. But they are not there. In their place is a pack of wolf-mutts, snarling at me. I try to scream, run, grab my bow (which is by my feet), anything. But I can't move. Suddenly feel a sharp jerk of pain and I know I'm dead.

I wake up thrashing and screaming, drenched in sweat. He looked so happy, healthy, carefree (AN: she's talking about Peeta). I feel my whole body shaking. What do I do? Where do I go? Calm down I tell myself. It was just a nightmare. I take a deep breath." I am Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old." I can't go on. I stay up until I see the sun beginning to rise. I walk into my bathroom to shower; avoiding the pieces of glass shattered everywhere.

I stay there for what seems like an hour, the hot water awakening and refreshing. I slip into my hunting clothes and boots and head for the woods. It's strangely warm today. I slip under the fence and into the woods. I grab my bow and arrows out of the tree and head for our (Gale and I) meeting spot. When I get there I decide to abandon my bow and arrow under one of the rocks and head to the lake. I strip off my boots and jacket, and jump into the lake.

It's so nice to be here again. It's been about a year since I came here. I think of everything that has happened since the reaping. I swim around and eventually end up floating on my back, staring up at the sky. I don't stay very long, maybe an hour or two before I head back home, overcome by hunger. When I get back, it's about 4 so I eat some fruit and bread.

As I eat I hear the train that comes by every month, dropping off supplies for everyone and more people returning to their home. This has been going on for about four months now. Every month, Greasy Sae brings supplies to my home and makes dinner. I look forward to seeing her and her granddaughter every month. It reminds me I still have people that care about me. I get up and tidy my house a bit before they come.

When I hear the doorbell ring, I race to the door and open it for Sae and her daughter. But when I open the door I get surprise. I see Sae and her daughter. But I also see a boy, about my age, standing there, his sandy blonde hair falling in waves down to his eyes. I can barely raise my voice above a whisper. "Peeta?"

I know! I'm evil. More cliffhangers for you awesome people. But it's finally getting interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

And the story continues!

PPOV

"Peeta?"I hear her say, her voice as soft and sweet as ever. Before I can answer I hear Greasy Sae speak up, "I ran into him at the station and asked him to join us. Is that alright sweetie?" she asks. Katniss says nothing, only nods, stepping aside so we can enter. When I walk through the door, I see her staring at me dumbfounded. I smile at her and ask "How are you?"

KPOV

How am I? I'm great, amazing actually, now that you're here. I can't say that. Relax. Deep breath. "I've been better. You?" "Same" his voice sounds so soft and kind. He's coming back faster than I thought, I smile to myself.

We stare at each other for a minute. Then I hear Sae ask "well are you going to help me or not?" Oops.

"coming!" I run up to Greasy Sae to help her carry everything into the kitchen. "Katniss?" She asks. "Yeah?" "Do you mind going over to my house to get something?" "Of course not!" she leans in and whispers, "thank you. The food off the train is good and fresh and all, but it doesn't beat any homemade stew" I laugh. "You got that right" I say before I head out the door.

PPOV

When I hear her laugh back in the kitchen, it's the most beautiful sound I've heard. Katniss…..

KPOV

Peeta... He is actually back. I thought he would never come back. I race into Sae's and grab what she needed before heading back, not wanting to miss a second of anything. I come back, breathless. I can't have taken more than 10 minutes. "My, aren't you back quick?" Sae says, before leaning in like she did last time, "a little happy are we?" she whispers. Despite my best efforts, I can feel the blood rising to my cheeks. "Six months Sae. Six months." I whisper back. She chuckles, and gets back to work.

I step through the door, into the living room where Peeta is playing with Sae's granddaughter, Aeldra (AN: yes it's a real name!). He is talking to her and she is giggling. He's always been good with children, I think to myself. Peeta... When he looks up, I realize I've been staring at them for a few minutes. I feel myself blush. "Hey" he says calmly. "Hi" I reply. "How's Haymitch?" "Probably drunk, as usual," I say, chuckling.

I turn on the television. Ever since the rebellion ended, the normal Capitol programming is rare. Right now their showing a newly discovered singer singing in the town square of District 4. She doesn't look like most people from District four, except for her sea green eyes. Then I remember. I've seen her. Or at least some one just like her. She looks about 13, with long, wavy, blond hair. Prim. I take a deep breath. Peeta looks up at me, then at the television, and gasps. Just then, Greasy Sae comes in and says "Dinner's ready". Thank You! I turn of the television and stand up. "Coming?" I ask Peeta. "Yeah. Come on Aeldra." He stands up and walks toward me and she follows, giggling. I smile at them before turning around and heading to the table. Sae has made a stew and some rice. I taste the stew. So does Peeta. I smile at Sae and say "I'd say this is your best yet.

PPOV

I see Katniss smile and for some stupid reason, I blush. Then I remember, she's a mutt. Don't let her get to you. She's not who you think she is… NO. That can't be right. Katniss is not bad. Not a mutt…

KPOV

I look at Peeta. His eyes turn completely blue, then black. He closes his eyes and grips the edge of the table and his knuckles turn white. I tell Sae and Aeldra to leave the room for a minute, surprisingly calm, and they comply. Then I walk towards Peeta. "NO! Go away Katniss. I need a minute." I hear the pain in his voice and when I get to him, I put my hand on his shoulders. He flinches at my touch and I whisper, near his ear, "Peeta, listen. Relax. Take a deep breath. They can't hurt you anymore Peeta. I won't hurt you." "He relaxes after a minute and opens his eyes. "Thank you" he asks. I shrug and pull him in for a short hug. I whisper "I'll be right back". I head over to Greasy Sae and tell her, "Sorry, he's still having effects from the hijacking." She nods, "I understand" and goes to the door. "Come back soon" I tell her. I go back to Peeta who is finishing up his dinner. "I told Sae she could go ahead and head out" I tell him. He nods, "I should get going. It's getting a little late." I nod. He opens the door and steps out. "Come back soon, Peeta" I almost whisper. He nods, "bye Katniss". I wave and close the door, sliding down against the door. Today was a good day.

Hope you all like it! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people! I'm back! I apologize for being gone for so long. I have been (and still am) very busy these past few months. This is the last chapter! The story was shorter than I wanted it to be. I am going to have another story after this, but it won't be posted until June (I know, right?). Until then, enjoy!

**KPOV**

I wake up thrashing and screaming for the second night in a row. She was there; they were all there: Prim, Peeta, Finnick, Thresh, Rue, Glimmer, Foxface, Marvel, Clove, and Cato. All there. Lying still. Cold. Frozen. Dead. I choke out a sob. Then I feel hands around me, holding me with protective warm arms. "Katniss. It's ok. You're ok. Relax. It's okay." He continues to comfort me with these words until I eventually calm down. I put my hands around him and cling to him as if he was my life source.

"Peeta, what, what are you doing here?" I somehow manage to gag out

"I couldn't sleep and I heard you screaming so I came over to see if you were ok," He speaks slowly, his voice calm and comforting. I'm so grateful he's here.

"Thank you," I whisper.

Peeta just shrugs "I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Haymitch was right, I could live a million lifetimes and not deserve him. He pulls away and brings me a glass of water.

"Thanks" I say. He only nods.

"Have you gone to see Haymitch yet?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No, not yet. Well," He pauses and looks my way "I should get going," I look at him sadly and force my head to nod. "See you."

"Bye," I answer softly, not wanting him to go. Then, I have an amazing idea, "Peeta, come around 11. I want to show you something." I tell him just before he reaches the door.

"Okay," he says cautiously. And with that, he smoothly steps out and he's gone. _Tomorrow will be great_, I think to myself before being pulled into a dreamless sleep.

**Part.2**

**KPOV**

I wake up from my strangely dreamless sleep. It's about 9 A.M.; I only have two hours to get ready. I take a shower, get dressed, and then head downstairs. For breakfast I nibble on some fresh bread that Peeta must have brought last night and slurp a bit of hot chocolate. After eating I grab a basket and pack lunch for two. At eleven sharp the doorbell rings and I race over to the door and open it. I am greeted by Peeta. He is looking very nice, as always, in comparison to my hunting outfit. "Hello." He greets with a slight hint of a smile upon his lips.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Where are we going?" he asks curiously as I rush past him

I smile and look back. "You'll see, come on." With that I race towards the meadow. He is surprised, but after a few seconds, he starts running after me. When we get there, he is out of breath. I slide under the fence with ease.

"We're going to the woods?" he pants out, I'm not sure if he scared or excited. Maybe both.

"Yes," I speak while smiling ear to ear. He follows me under the fence. When he squeezes through we start our hike through the woods. After a while, we reach Gale and my meeting place on the hill. I retrieve my bow and arrows from the rock I left it under a few days ago.

"Wow" I hear Peeta whisper behind me. I look over my shoulder at Peeta who is looking down at the valley with awe.

"Come on. We're almost there," After about an hour we reach a clearing. I push through some trees, and the first thing I see is the lake, looking very beautiful with its green-blue color. I look over to Peeta, who is staring at the lake in awe.

"My father showed it to me a few years ago." I have the mental image of my Father introducing us to the lake. "I never really shared it with anyone. Well, except Bonnie and Twill," I spoke and remembering the two refugees from District 8. I go inside the little stone house and drop off the food. When I came back outside I griped Peeta's arm and yanked him into the water. "Come on, I'm going to teach you how to swim."

We stay in the water for a few hours; I was teaching him how to swim. He ended up splashing me with water playfully and I splashed back, soon we found ourselves in an epic water fight. Eventually we lay on our back floating, looking up at the sky. After a while Peeta says "You know this is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Me too," I reply still staring at the sky that matched his eyes beautifully. Finally, we get out of the water to dry up. We head into the small house and get a fire started. I set up lunch, or should I say dinner now. We start talking and end up watching the sunset outside, my head on his lap, much like that day on the roof before the Quarter Quell. And like before, for the first time in a long time, I feel completely at peace.

I think about everything that has happened in the past few days. After six months, Peeta has finally come back. I look up at the sunset, a beautiful combination of pink and orange. Then I look at Peeta, his blue eyes soft, so kind, staring into my dull, gray ones. I guess I always knew I would end up with Peeta. I think I knew, deep down, since we were in the cave during the first games.

I begin to dose off. Just before I close my eyes, I hear Peeta whisper, "You love me. Real or no real?" I smile. It's like he can read my thoughts. So without a moment's hesitation, I say it. What I've been meaning to say since he came back from the Capitol ages ago.

"Real".


End file.
